Bad Education
Bad Education is a British comedy series which has been shown on BBC Three since 14 August 2012. Plot The series centres around newly graduated Alfie Wickers who gets a job as a history teacher at Abbey Grove School, a secondary school in Watford Hertfordshire. It also follows his relationships with his class and his fellow staff including his crush Rosie Gulliver, the eccentric headmaster Shaquille Frasher and the no nonsense deputy headmistress Isobel Pickwell. Cast Teachers * Jack Whitehall as Alfie Wickers - The main protagonist of the series and a history teacher at Abbey Grove School. * Mathew Horne as Shaquille Fraser - The eccentric headmaster of Abby Grove School. * Michelle Gomez as Isobel Pickwell (Series 1-2) - was the deputy headmistress of Abbey Grove School. She leaves in the third episode of Series 2 to go to live in Argentina with her penpal. * Sarah Solemani as Rosie Gulliver - The biology teacher at Abbey Grove School who was Alfie's love interest until he found out that she was a lesbian and that she was in a relationship with her former pupil Alex Scott. * Samantha Spiro as Celia Green (Series 2-) - The new deputy headmistress after Isobel Pickwell left. * Leila Hoffman as Olive Mollinson (Series 1) - The Art and Head of Maths teacher at Abbey Grove School. She is the oldest member of staff at the school being there since the 1970s. It is unknown why she doesn't appear in Series 2 whether she has died or has retired it is never mentioned. Students * Nikki Runeckles as Chantelle Parsons - The sultry female pupil in Alfie's form. She appears to be sexually promiscuous and this is often remarked on by both her and her fellow pupils. She also has an obvious crush on Alfie and attempts repeatly to seduce him as does her mother at parents evening. * Kae Alexander as Jing Chow - A Chinese student who often speaks in speaks in her native language to insult Alfie which he interperates as a compliment or an answer to a question. * Ethan Lawrence as Joe Poulter - Appears to be Alfie's closest ally in the class. Often helps his teacher having falsely confessed to be gay, pretended that his mum has a life threating illness and taking the blame for various errors and mistakes caused by Alfie. Often the butt of jokes and pranks by other pupils although they do seem to have affection for him. * Charlie Wernham as Mitchell Harper - Appears to be the tough guy of the class. He often pokes fun at fellow pupils and his teacher however Alfie gets his own back by poking fun at Mitchell's family life commenting that he doesn't known who his dad is and how he lives in a caravan. In Series 2 it is revealed that he is a huge WWE fan. * Jack Binstead as Rem Dogg - A wheelchair bound pupil who constantly wears a pair headphones and a baseball cap. He comes as a cheeky chappie who pokes fun at Alfie and is very close friends with Mitchell. * Layton Williams as Stephen Carmichael - An openly gay member of the class who has a passion for dancing, musicals and films. He is best friends with Chantelle. * Jack Bence as Frank Grayson - The school bully who not only intimidates his fellow pupils but in particular Alfie. Having once stole his shoes and on another occasion forced him to but him and his friends cider after it was originally confiscated by Miss Pickwell.